Secrets The Moon Holds
by Layla10cutie
Summary: Jace has a sister (not Clary) he hasn't seen her in 3 years. She finds him, but she isn't just a shadowhunter there is a dark secret she's hiding, and so are the other girls will they manage to keep the secret or will they end up telling them. Jace's sister falls in love and will the Clave stop them before its to late, or will they have to go back in time to stop the Clave.
1. My Messed Up Life

My life was never .

My father had to leave me,my brother and my mum.

I didn't know what my other half was until the three year after my 12th birthday, the day my brother disapered.

I woke up to hearing my alarm, I still need to turn it off so it never ever wakes me again. I mean who has an alarm for seven thirty in the morning in the summer holidays? Exactly. No one, I sat up and rubbed my eyes whilst yawning. I turn to see my refletion staring back at me, I could see my midlenth black straghit hair, sticking up in odd places. I practicly looked dead like I always do in the mornings, I mean sometimes I just wish that my hair was like the one in movies. You know, when you wake up you look like you groomed yourself whilst sleeping, it would make my life so much easier. I finaly willed myself to get up and out of bed, your going to probably think I'm going to go right to the bathroom, but nope I'm going right to the living room to have breakfast like every normal person should do when the wake up insted of getting dressed brush your teeth and every other pointless thing to do before breakfast. I walked into the kitchen, still looking like a zombie, and got my self a mug filled it up with milk and got two ready made pancakes from m&s. Then I headed over to the breakfast table to find my mom sitting down a siping coffe while reading call the midwife, I sat down with my breakfast "buongiorno mama" I said in italian "buongiorno franci, how are you?" "I just woke up what to you think" "grumpy are we" she muttered, she then put her book down and she then spiled some coffe on her arm "oh no" she then ran to the bathroom as soon as she wiped her arm, I saw a little bit of black on it, and when she came back it was gone. Wierd, anyway after I finished breakfast. I went to the bathroom and brushed out the tangles in my hair and went back to the room to make my bed, and came back to the bathroom, then brushed my teeth and washed. I walked into my room with one hand holding the towel wraped around me and the other the pj's I took off and put them on the bed. After putting on my underwere I walked to the wardrobe and put on my black jeans and my grey t-shirt that I personalised and it had a figure of a rune in the right hand coner "mum I'm going out" I shouted, as I pulled on my mid-high black caboy boots and black leather jacket, as I put my hair in a ponytail and let my side fringe hang lose she said "okay, but come straghit home, I know that you miss your older brother but.." I visably stiffend and said "okay bye mum", I walked out the door and text Lucy to meet at starbucks, then I pulled out a picture of me and my brother, in a wheat field at my great uncle's in Italy, he was giving me a pigyback ride and wee were both laughing. I felt my heart sink, I missed him like crazy. I then put it back in my pocket when I got to starbucks and I saw Lucy there, Lucy was my best friend, we were for enternity and I'm not saying it just for the sake of saying it, I really mean eternity like for 176 years "hey franci, you okay you seem a little down" "no I'm fine come on let's go to the mall" as we walked we talked about boys as we walked we saw more goths than usual but that was because vampire stores wee usaly open on saturdays, in the mall there were no goths, "oh my gosh lucy, do you see that guy with the white hair" "no, francesca you okay" "yes I mean hes just over my the starbucks" "franci there's no one outside starbucks, are you sure your feeling fine" "yes I'm not going crazy" "let me buy you a coffe, come on" then I followed her into starbucks and we got coffe and sat down I grabed the sugar and realised I started drawing the rune on my shirt "what are you drawing" said lucy I turned the cup and she saw the rune "okay now your just getting upsesed over that rune we saw in history" I then looked up and saw him again "franch, what are you staring at, there's nothing there" "Luce I'm going out side for some air" I then got up and he was outside "why is I'm the only one that can see you?" "I was going to ask you the same question" "well then why am I upsesed with this rune or symbol" and I showed him the pice of paper in my jacket pocket, it had the same symbol on it, he stanched it from me "so I was right, your not a mundane" "whats a mundane?" "someone from the humman world" how could he possibly know my secret "if I'm not a mundane then what am I?" "if I told you, you wouldn't belive me" he said giving me the sheet of paper I put it in my jacket pockek when I saw his wrist and I saw the rune "how do you know about this rune" "because I'm not a mundane, by the way name's jack" "then what are you jack" I said while my phone was ringing "can you pick it up, its getting anoying" I picked up and I saw it was my mum, "okay mum, I'm coming home!" "no!no!, you don't come home stay were you are" "what mum" I said and herd crashing "go to Luke tell him they found me and tell him to keep you safe I don't want you endding up like your brother, I love you" "wait mum!" then one finaly crash and the phone hung up. I ran back to my flat.

"mum!" I screamed, as I ran to the door and found it shattered off its hinges, I ran to the bathroom and found a black bulldog growling at me, after a couple of seconds it eyes were rowling very slowly in the back of its head and a split started fourming through its heas and its brain was bubeling upwards, I was backing up slowly into the kitchen, then it started running towards me but slowly in a way. I backed up now in the living room and triped on the chair. now the only part of a bull dog I saw was only the body and head its limbs could streach relly far and they were pink and fleshy like the layer under your skin. I screamed and was waiting for what would happen when I saw a sword stab it and it disapered. Then jack crouched down and picked me up in a way saying "shhh,shhhh its gone its dead" he said cradiling me in his arms "Francesca! where the hell were you" shouted lucy then she saw the door, then her eyes trailed to me and jack and her expresion angered "you! get away from her!" she shouted at jack "wait what you can see him" "of course I can see him!" "wait so your not a mundane" said jack "no I'm not and I want you to step away from her" "whoa whoa lucy he saved my life" I said standing in front of her, then she relaxed and smiled "well you could of just said so it would of saved most of the engery, come on we need to get you to your uncle and tell luke what happend" then she walked out the door "well you two coming or not" she shouted and we both ran out to her outside "okay where is luke" "at his shop" "then that's where were going now" and we left to the tube station.

When we finaly at luke's I walked into his house and we herd voice's and we all headed up stairs, "come on tell us" said this man, then I saw them beating luke, I wanted to run to him and help but whilst doing that I knocked a shelf, then they found us. The man lunged at me with a sword jack blocked it then stab him "francesca, go get out of here" luke shouted and I ran outsided to find a police car and the police man was looking at me then his eyes rolled to the back of his head "jack" I screamed, then he came running out his black jeas now became fraed jeans and his leather jacket was surprisingly untouched he then smashed the police man's head in the door and stabed him, I was sudenly feeling out of it and I collapsed in his arm and he caught me bridal style "jack hold me close okay" he looked at me then said "shhhhshhhh I would never let you fall".

I woke up to find I was in a hospital like bed but not in a hospital, "francesca your awake, I thought I lost you" said Lucy, I sat up, and I realised she was wearing goth clothes and so was I "what am I wearing? and where the hell am I?" "your in the institute, and there your shadowhunter clothes" "wait shadow hunter... and my shadowhunter clothes" "yeah, you mean you don't remember" "remember what?" "well you were a shadow hunter in the past, don't you remeber how we met, fighting a demon" "oh yeah, wait they don't remember the past do they" "no way" "hey Lucy is the girls awake... yet" when she saw me she was shocked "Lucy why didn't you tell me she was here... never mind you have to come with me like right now" then she draged me all the way into the hall. "Oh my god its you its relly you, I can't belive it, it really you" "Isabelle calm down" "you remembered my name" " okay I haven't become a superstar have I, now give your bestie a hug " then we all huged "come we gotta tell clary,simon and alec" I started walking infront of them to the green house "aren't you going to tell her" said Isabelle "no remember the clave said she needed to find out on her own" "find out what" I said "nothing, nothing" then I pushed open the door to the green house and found alec and clary laughing at max who was soaking wet "So who missed me" I said they turned around and saw me "francesca!" they all shoute and ran to hugged me "aww I missed you guys too" "um I want to hug her too you know" "aww max what they do to you" I said kneeling down "they pushed me in the fountin" "aww but your going to give them a hard time for me won't you" "yep" then I gave him a kiss on the cheek "that's my boy" "oh my god, we still need to show you come on!" said Isabelle and she draged me to a set of double doors "okay stay here".

Isabelle POV

I walked into the libary, "I have something to tell you" I said in a sing song voice, I saw jace sitting at the piano, looking at a picture I leaned over the side of the piano and saw he was looking at a picture of him and franci, there was a campfire near them and jace was sitting so he was leaning against a tree, and francesca was snugled up near him sleeping, and there mum was near them smiling. Then he jumped and put it back in his pocket "aww cute, anyway come on. I need to show you something" "what?" "don't you mean who" "okay who?" "come on, you to jack"

Francesca POV

I herd the door open, but I couldn't see anyone since Alec,Clary and Lucy was blocking my view "ugh guys, really blocking my view, can't see" "isabelle what do you want to me to see so badly" "you'll probably love me for this, well more like Lucy cause she was the one-" "just show him" said Alec "you guys, still really, still blind" "is that" I herd the guy say "yes!" then they steped aside, then I looked at Lucy, then at Jace "Oh my god...Jace" I then Lunged at him in a hug "I missed you so much" I said "me too" I then pulled away and turned to Lucy "you guys why didn't you tell me" "ummmm... clary" she rolled her eyes and said "we wanted you to find out and jace, I had no idea where you were so..." "anyway we need to get you to your dear uncle" said Lucy. Me and Jace looked at each other worriedly "What?" "Do you guys know who our uncle is" said Jace "umm know that I think of it no" said Isabelle "wait you didn't tell them" "uh no" "lets just go" I said and we walked to the back of the institute and found my moterbike it was a deep purle and was kinda like a moutin bike. Then they all looked at me "What I want to get this over with, and I haven't used it in a long time the girls shruged and when we went outside I found all our bikes the boys had black isabelle had midnight blue, Clary had Deep Red, Lucy had a really dark pink so it was allmost red in a way and I had Violet or Deep purple we got on and put our helmets on "come on follow me".

We finaly got to my uncle's place "wait" said Lucy, as we taken off our helmets "this is" said Isabelle "Mandugus Bane is your Uncle" said Clary "No way" said Alec "Way" "well come on, I told simon to meet us inside" said Lucy "well this is going to be fun" I said "yep, how long has it been" "about 3 years" I said and we knocked on the door the guy recognised me and let us all in.

**Please review and tell me if i should write more**


	2. Secrets unraveled

"okay where is Simon" I said "Oh I see him" said clary, we all run over to Simon. I give him a huge hug "Yeah Franci your crushing me" then I let go "so what's the v-" I cut him off by giving him a look "never mind" "so have you seen him around" said Clary "if you mean seen him as in almost killing me than recognising me than yes" "where is he Simon" said Isabelle "He's right behind Franci" Then I turn around and jump it my uncles arms "long time no see" he said "really is that what you say to your niece and nephew after 3 years" said Jace "wow you guys haven't changed well actually Francesca has if you count that she's now" "okay um uncle m we really need to talk as in me, and Lucy" "oh right come on" "okay while were gone don't do anything stupid" then we all walk off.

"So what's the problem" he said "well headmistress bloodgood wants us well needs us back at the school" said Lucy "ahh and you need my help by trying to make atrial drops of yourselves" "yep" "well I'm not going to" "what!" I shouted "you need to tell the guys and girls" "we can't" said Lucy "well I'm sorry but you have to it was your mothers orders" "wait, my mother… but she's gone" "no she's not she's just in some other universe" "what universe" " she's manage to go back in time to Russia, but first she wants you tell them then she said something will happen that would bring you back in time" I was about to say something but we herd screaming.

When we ran outside and saw Simon being carried away by vampires "we said not to do anything stupid while we were gone so why the hell is Simon being carried away by vampires" "He drank the serum" said Jack "great just great, come on get to the bikes I know where there heading" "How do you know where there heading" said Alec "because we do" said Lucy angrily. First we went to a chapel "underneath every altar" said Jack "is this" said Alec revelling a shed load of vampire weapons "come on grab any" said Jace after we loaded up with weapons we put the altar back and got back to the motorbikes "Okay now follow me or Lucy" We manage to get to an abandoned hotel called eternal darkness "well that's such a creative name" said Isabelle "uh just come on" Lucy said getting off her bike, then we opened the doors "what ever you do don't touch anything got that" I said they all nodded "good" said Lucy, we started going up the stairs when I stopped taking my golden daggers out slowly "what's wrong" said Clary "shhhhhhh" I said "Its way to quiet and bright" then Lucy gasped "they now where here" she whispered lightly "don't move your head but if you look up you can see them and there's another in the corner so we can't go up the stairs but we have to because that's were Simon is or that's what they want us to think" "what are you going on about" Said Clary "shut-up she's building the strategy" said Isabelle "okay so we go up the stairs cause there all gone, then we need to turn left" so we got up the stairs and turned left and walked all the way down the hallway till we got to some ball room in the center was Simon half dead They were about to run to him when Lucy shouted "stop! Don't you get it it's a trap" "well we can't just leave him there" said Alec "you guys still don't get it he's not real" "what are you talking about" said Jack "just watch" and I threw a broken piece of the broken chandelier and as soon as it touched Simon it disintegrated "Its just a hologram" said Lucy 'but they must have had to take a picture or something to get it that detailed, so it means he's actually like this but he's not here or that he's fine and there going to make us fall into there trap" "so where is the real Simon and how do you know all this" asked Clary "never mind but I think I know were he is" and I ran out the room and they followed me to a very dark part of the hotel "Franci were are you" "over here, no don't move you need to stay there I'll find the lights" and when the lights came on they saw they were standing in some sort of dining area with the tables ever where, "there he is, don't move or you'll end up touching something, Simon!" I shouted "Francesca" then I ran over to him and he hugged me "you okay, they do anything to you" then I saw his arm "take off your hoodie I need to see your arm" then he took it off and I saw he had a very deep scratch mark leading all the way to his chest "what is this" I said looking at him "Its nothing" "Simon your telling me this is nothing" "Look you guys need to go it's a trap" "what are you talking about" "you need to go I'll be fine" "Simon what's going on" said Lucy finally reaching us "Look at his arm" "Simon who did this" "who do you think" then all the lights went out and we herd shouting and when they came back on I saw Jace, Jack, Alec, Lucy, Simon, Isabelle and Clary with knives at there throats, and all of them on there knees "well, well ,well didn't think I'd see you" I spun around and saw her "you!" "what a turn of events" "how long has it been 60,000 years, I see you still have them" "what are you doing here" "wow your so slow" "You should be dead" "yeah I should but I'm not you forget that nothing can kill me since I have protection" "with who" "well lets just say a very powerful source" "what do you plan to accomplish getting rid of me" "everything, it was supposed to be me. But no they chose you perfect Francesca but once your gone" "you can't kill me as much as I can't kill you" "well princess that's all about to change give me the pearl or you can watch all of them die" "Francesca don't do it" shouted Lucy and the person holding her slammed her face on the ground "Lucy" I shouted "I'm fine" then the guy fling's her away near my feet. I knell down and help her up "you okay" "fine just a little dizzy" I lean her against the wall, then Elena snapped her fingers and the one holding Jace banged his head against the wall as soon as that happened I felt pure hatred "oh no Francesca calm down breath" said Lucy, but I practically couldn't hear her. I was all ready transforming, and it hurt, my head was burning, I screamed in pain "Lucy what's happening" said Jack, Slowly my hair changed to deep Purple and my eyes, my skin becoming porcelain white, and my fangs growing. Then I herd them all gasp in shock apart from Lucy and Simon. I then stood up and as soon as I did I smelt it the one thing I longed most for thousands of years, blood. I turn to Lucy and saw she had a gash on her head, and she was chained up, I walked over to her pulling out my dagger, and knelt down and I herd Isabelle "say oh my god" they thought I was going to kill her, Lucy didn't even flinch as I drew the dagger closer to her. Then in a sudden movement I cut the chains holding her. She smiled at me understanding what I was going through, "you okay" she says to me "fine just don't like the stares" I said quietly "well I'll transform soon so your not alone" then we turn around and face, the guys and they were all shocked except from Simon, who instead of gawking says "okay enough of the mushy stuff and get me out this silver cause it hurts" I laugh and walk over to him and break the chain's with my hands "okay, get the rest of them out… oh and you might want to change" "oh right" and they both changed Lucy's hair became Blood Red and so did Simon and her eyes deep pink, Simons golden yellow and they had porcelain white skin and fangs showing like me. I then turn to Elena "I suggest you leave before I become a carnivore with a craving of your severed head in my head in my hands" "this isn't over you still need to deal with the other vampires in this place, after all you may be one but you crossed there territory without permission, and I think you're a little hungry" she smiled then disappeared into black smoke, along with her crew. I turned back to face Lucy my eyes turning Blood Red "Lucy, I can't control it anymore" "what" she says running over to me "no, no you can just calm down. You can" "Tell Jace he was the best brother ever" then I pushed her away from me. Then my eyes turned fully black and I had no control then Lucy lunges at me and pins me down I bared my fangs and kick at her and she goes flying all the way over to Simon "nobody move" and everyone froze as I stood up and turned around "she depends on her smell, and her eyes just determine if your edible of not" then I examine everyone of them and my eyes fix on Jace "Okay Jace listen to me abandon every instinct to fight or protect, because in this form vampires only focus on food and can be easily tricked it's gonna be pretty tricky with Francesca because she's really good at this. So I want you to keep very still and try not to breath that much, Francesca can control her self so before she eats she determines two things, One if your alive and two if your family or a very close to her, so hopefully she shouldn't do anything".

As I approached Jace I looked at him he was scared, scared I would eat him, I then get closer looking at him in his eyes, my face millimetres away from his and I sniff the air, I knew he was family. I just needed to assure my vampire sense he was. I then back away and turn to Lucy and Simon and said something for the first time "You need to come back" my voice was very distant, then I ran out the building with super speed.


	3. The Beginning of the Story

**Thank you anyone who reviewed this or added as a follower you inspired me to write more.**

Great the first thing I do is smell my brother, well that's normal. I mean I'm not normal anyway they probably hate me completely now. I was sitting on a random houses roof with my hoodie up and leather jacket over it, I was still in my vampire form, with my dark purple and black hair with matching eyes and porcelain white skin, but why should I care I was hungry but tried to fight it. Then I saw a guy coming out of his house, ugh I really hate that I have to do this but I'm so hungry.

I jumped down from the roof making no sound, ran up behind him and grabbed him and in one swift movement bit him, after I drank some of his blood I laid him down, I started to walk away but I herd a growling. I turn and the boy is now sitting up but the growling didn't come from him. He then turns around and see's me. I recognised him instantly "Harry" "Francesca, did you just.. am I" "I accidently turned you oh well I better get you to my dad he'll help" I then helped him stand up and I made a portal " this leads to my dad don't worry he'll recognise you" then Harry walked through the portal. I start walking again when I hear the growling, I start to walk quicker then I eventually break into a super run. I turn (my huge mistake) and look back and I come crashing into some guy I don't even recognise, but I felt like I knew him. "oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay" "watch were your going" he said wait that voice I look at him more closely "do I know you" I said he pulled down his hood "Simon" "Oh thank god I found you" he said engulfing me into a huge hug "me and Luce were so worried don't ever do that again" "I'm fine" pulling him away from me "and I'm leaving" "no way do have any idea what state Lucy's in. She's been crying all night saying its all her fault she's practically slitting her wrist verbally" "what the other's" "well there not so worried but Jace is" "yeah I now what they think of me there's no use I'm not going back" "fine I really didn't want to do this. But you made me". So then Simon hoists me over his shoulder and speeds all the way to the institute.

He was walking through the doors with me over his shoulder screaming "SIMON PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW" "not going to" "SIMON" I yell but he continues carrying me then finally puts me down after we get to the main hall way "okay you are staying here, you are going into that room" he said pointing to the Library "you are going to act normal, you are going to be civil and so help me Francesca if you do anything out of the ordinary I will lock you up for a whole month with nothing to do" "you can't do that" "yes I can since I'm your mentor I have that power" he said his voice dangerously low "fine". I get up and walk through the doors literally walk through the doors and go to the deepest darkest corner where none of them can see me. Simon then walks in and looks at me, then to Lucy she was a wreck Simon was right she was on a chair hunched down with her hands on her forehead eyes red, everyone kept there distance except from Jace he was sitting next to her comforting her saying its not her fault. Then Simon walks over and then sits next to her doing the same thing "any luck" says Jace "no" "huh, I think we just dogged a bullet" says clary at this Jace stands up "what's wrong with you guys" "wrong with us" says Alec "Jace there vampires" "yeah have you forgotten we've known them for 3 years if they wanted to kill us they would have done that by now" "listen to yourself, there monsters we should stay clear. Especially that blood thirsty sister of yours she practically almost killed you " says Alec "don't ever" says Jace going to him and holding him by the jacket "say anything about my sister like that again" then he let him go walking back to Lucy "he's right ever say anything about Francesca that way again you will face hell" says Isabelle going to Lucy and kneeling down besides her and holding her hand from what I could here she as crying her eyes out. I couldn't bear seeing her like this so I walk out of the shadows "you know I wouldn't actually leave right" she then looks up and runs to me and hugs me. I stager back at the impact of the force then hug her back "I missed you Luce" then she pulls away all tears gone and her eyes slowly changing back to white instead of red. Then she hits me "ow what was that for" "for being an idiot and making me worry" she said "Franci" I turn to Jace then he hugs me. Jezz what is it with them and hugs. He doesn't let me go till he's had enough "don't ever do that again. I never want to worry like that again ever got it" "okay okay god calm down" "move over she's my best friend" and then Isabelle hugs me and says "nice hair" "wait that's it your not worried scared mad angry nothing" "yep. I always thought there was something about you" "oh Isabelle you would never admit to missing me would you" "no I wouldn't so how long you been in the corner" she smiles slyly "WHAT! You knew I was there and did nothing" "p lease I think I would know if my best friend was behind me… so how long" "just about long enough to know who hates me and loves me" I turn to Clary and Alec and Max, I step forward they back away except from Max I smile at him and crouch down, then he smiles and runs at me and hugs me I hug him tightly and pick him up while doing so "aww I missed you too" I said " I don't care if you're a vampire or anything your still like a big sister to me" "It's nice to know that some people still love me no matter what or who I am or what I've done" I said at Clary and Alec "well now that we now you're a vampire you need to tell us everything and I mean every little detail everything" "okay" I say sitting on a chair with max now on the floor sitting down looking up at me "so we should tell you that we were born in the Victorian ages" "wait so your older then me" says Jace "no I'm not older than any of you as a matter of fact" I said lingering a little to my old proper way of speaking " say that again" says max "say what" "go into your old British accent he means" says Simon "what you mean the very proper way of speaking English" says Lucy in a very proper tone of voice "yeah its fun to listen to it" "glad you find it very amusing" I say still with the accent "anyway if you just said your not older than us dose that mean were" "yes you guys are immortals" "what no were not" says Clary "all right chose to believe I or not see if I care, anyway were all from a different universe, Our universe is unfortunately not in a good state see now North America the pat we live in is known as Panem and that we have 13 districts in it were district 12, we a very poor district but none the less we could get by back then we all lived peacefully until…" then I trailed off thinking about those sad times "until what" says Max. Then Lucy notices my mood and tries to steer off the history "aren't you guys going to tell them about the hunger ga-" Lucy cuts him of by jabbing him in the waist "what's the hunger games" asks Isabelle. I take a shaky breath "then Hunger games you see there was a time when all the districts rose against the Capital and the capital ended up wining and district 13 was destroyed. As a reminder and punishment they made the Hunger Games, were they take kids between 12 and 18 to train and fight against each other" "that doesn't sound so bad" said Alec "Oh yeah as further punishment to remind us that the Capital have control us they rip kids away from there family's and make them train to kill each other. The Hunger Games were the only rule is Kill or get Killed. Were 24 kids go in an arena and only one comes out" "wow, why doesn't anyone do anything how do people know what its like inside how do you know?" Lucy caught her breath "because I competed in them".

**Yeah I know suspense so sorry it took a long time but I had writers block and school stuff anyway tell me what you think many thanks to EverRose808**

**Shaz1993**

**Swan Queen4055**

**Thank you so much for following this story tell me what you think **


	4. The Games that Rewind my Life

Everyone went silent, until I finally said "yep that's right, I was in the Hunger Games I killed ruthlessly just to keep myself alive" "wait so you were in the Hunger Games" "Yes, I still have the dvd with me I don't know why but every now and then I bring myself to watch it I know this is going to sound crazy but I sometimes miss waking up every June 12th in fear that I was going to get picked…but I never was" "wait if you weren't picked then how did you end up in the games" said Isabelle "I'll just show you guys" .

I walked over to the T.V and inserted the disc. It started with everyone in the square and Effie Trinket was pulling out the names then she called out "Primrose Eberdien" I told the guys were I was standing next to Lucy, then I paused it "okay just to let you know the girl they called out was very very close to me I lived next door and was friends with her older sister the whole package okay" then I started it up and you could see me stiffen when Prim got to the path way to lad up her sister didn't even move. I did I ran out and grabbed her just before the peacemaker did and said "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" everyone gasps then it suddenly changes to me inside the training arena and there was a boy next to me much like Jack and Haymich "this year the games are different, more chalanging deadlier, your going to be against skilled professional killers. These are my rules if you have a special talent don't show them the other tributes will stop at nothing to now what it is practise alone, and what ever you do. You. Must. Stay. Together. Got that" we nodded our heads, and I went to practise. I got a bow and arrows, then I went to the hologram training room and then the lasers scan me and we begin the people that come at you are fake but are so real looking and I shoot everyone.

Then it flickered to another scene where I was walking with Cinna my stylist and only friend inside the arena, I walk to a metal circle and stand in it " Remember go straight out of the Cornucopia and to the woods" "I'm scared what if I don't even make it" "you will I know you will" then the glass walls start to rise around me I put my hands against it and he just gives me a nod. Then all I hear is a deep robotic voice say "5…4…3…2…1" then everyone rus about starting a bloodbath.

Another scene, where I'm in the woods. Listening out to something, I knew what was coming up, but I don't hear anything and I start panicking "FRANCESCA! FRANCESCA!" I herd a little girl scream, and ran towards it shouting "Rue! Rue! Where are you" I scream "FRANCESCA!" she screams again, and I come to a clearing and she's there a net on her, her hand reaching out for me and she says my name again just as the spear goes into her body. I have anger pass through me and the boy from district one was about to touch her when I get so angry I pull out an arrow and shoot it straight through his neck, then I watch him die and go over to rue. I franticly work at the rope and then I make her sit so she's leaning ageist me I had tears in my eyes and grip her hand "Franci" she says "yes" I say "you blew up the food" she whispers

"Every last bit"

"You have to win" she says

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now" I promise. I hear the cannon and look up. It was for the boy in district 1.

"Don't go" Rue tightens her grip on my hand

"Course not. Staying right here" I manage to get out

"Sing the lullaby I like"

I barely know what she said but then I manage to sing the sad lullaby. (Please listen to this. watch?v=cmqL2txWFhU. Thank You)

_Listen to the fairy's song._

_As they dance in the moonlight._

_Can you hear them as they call. _

_Out to you my love_

_Sleep. Sleep little child. Safe in my arms_

_I'm hear_

_Hush now my child_

_Cease now you tears I'm here_

_Now and Always._

Her chest moves very slightly, and the final lines are barely audible. Everything's quiet then the mocking jay's take on my song. I just sit there watching my tears run down her face. Rue's cannon fires and I sit there crying.

Next scene, is where I'm over a dead body and I'm looking sad then the only voice I hear is "It's finally over" I turn and run to the boy I'm calling now Jack cause he looks like him, and jump into his arms and the deep robotic voice speaks and says "The seventy fifth Hunger Games has ended".

And that's the end of the Hunger Games I get up taking it no longer and run out the room.

**Super sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and grammar and super sorry this chapter's short many thanks too Ever Rose 808 the reason being because she is the first person who added my story as favourite and many thanks to my other followers. Remember review *****Puff of smoke and she's gone***


End file.
